


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Cheating, Cop!Ian, Fluff, I dont really know anything about being a cop or a mobster so Im making it up as I go, Ian is 26, M/M, Manipulation, Mickey has a conscience, Mickey is 27, Mobster!Mickey, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, but hes gonna be in the fic, i dont think its far off tho, kevin isnt with them, lying, murders, svetlana and veronica are married in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian's first big case is the murder of Chicago's wealthiest family. With no leads and the public demanding the case be solved, Ian feels like he's at a loss. The only thing keeping him sane is his boyfriend, even if the man is married. When Mickey walks in one day and says he has the answer Ian is looking for, his entire world is turned upside down.Or,The cop/mobster au where everyone is a liar, Kash is a cheater, Mickey loves Mandy, and Ian just wants to solve a murder case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I was taking a shower and this idea just popped into my head. The entire fic is planned out in my notes and I am honestly so fucking excited??? 
> 
> Any inaccurates dealing with the way mobsters or cops do stuff is all on me as I am neither.
> 
> Any mistakes are also all on me since I beta'd it myself. 
> 
> If talking about blood, violence, murders, or anything like that upsets you or triggers you then please continue with caution, or exit this fic. 
> 
> * Ages are changed up for the sake of the story.

The smell of blood is something you'll never get used to. No matter how many times you come across it, the smell of metal and death will always act as a bother. It'll twist your stomach into pieces and remind you of just how terrible the world can be. Well, if you're a sane person. Murderers are likely to get used to it. Probably even _crave_ it. In the case of the Stewart family, it was the latter. There was too much blood for it to be anything other than a heinous, violent crime. As messy as it may have been, it was also neat and clean when it came to any evidence. No sign of forced entry, no sign of struggle, nothing at all. Whoever committed the murder was damn good at making sure the Chicago P.D had nothing to go on.

  
_**2 months ago** _

_“Jesus Christ.” Officer Ian Gallagher coughed, plugging his nose at the stench of death and blood as he walked into the living room. Blood covered the walls, carpet, and furniture as if the three bodies in front of him had been completely drained._

_A team of officers and investigators were crowding the room, photos were being taken of the crime scene, and everywhere Ian looked someone was looking for any evidence as to what may have happened._

_The Stewart family was the wealthiest family in all of Chicago and had even arranged for a brand new hospital to be opened on the south side of town just a few weeks ago. The paperwork had just gone through a few days prior to the murder. The family was charitable and kind, always wanting to better their community so the future of Chicago was brighter and better so Ian couldn't even begin to imagine who could've done something like this._

_Carrie and Marcus Stewart were tied to chairs, heads slung down in defeat, and little Maybelle was on the couch, bullet hole above her eyes. Ian could only hope that the young girl didn't feel any pain._

_In all of his years, Ian had never seen anything so disturbing. This was his first murder case after having joined the force a mere six months ago. The Police Department had kept him away from any possibly triggering cases, but after Ian nagged and convinced them that his bipolar medication was working well and that he would be fine to move on to bigger cases than shop lifting and parking tickets, they finally agreed to let him participate._

_He and his partner, Officer Linda Karib, were the ones working the case and Ian almost wished he had been on park duty still. The sight was just as bad as the smell of the murder, worse actually, and Ian felt like he was gonna be sick._

_“Did you know them?” Linda asks, writing on her notepad._

_“No. I grew up on the south side though and they did a lot for us over there. I cant imagine who would do this.” He shook his head, walking over to the window to see the media standing and snapping photos of the home surrounded by police._

_“Damn shame, ill tell you that. Saddest case Ive had so far and Ive been in the force for five years. Ive seen a lot of shit, Ian, but this tops it all.”_

  
Ian sprung up out of bed at the sound of his alarm and feeling of thumping in his chest. Once in a while he would get nightmares of that day and his subconscious mind would be full of red. Seven a.m never came quick enough during those times.

“You okay?” A male voice asked out, coming into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ian looked up and nodded, giving his boyfriend a small smile as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah, just had a bad dream. Are you getting ready to go home?”

“Yeah.” The man dropped down next to him, fumbling with his light colored towel. “Linda gets up at seven thirty and If Im not there when she wakes up, she’ll go berserk.”

Ian laughed as he got out of bed, going into the bathroom for his medication. “Kash, you shouldn't have to sneak into your own home. Just tell her that you want a divorce already. Coffee and donuts super early can only act as an alibi for so long before she gets suspicious.”

As much as Ian loved his partner, Linda could be a handful. He understood why Kash was a bit afraid to ask for a divorce, but he didn't actually think she would keep his kids away from him.

Kash had confided in him about the divorce idea a few weeks ago and Ian has yet to mention it since. He was a sensitive man and Ian wasn't about to push him to do anything, but having his boyfriend leave him in the mornings after staying over to go home to his wife was something he didn't like. Kash already comes over after Linda goes to bed and that can get pretty late. Sharing was never Ian’s best skill.

“I know, I know. Im just trying to do this right. I don’t want to lose my kids and I don’t want her finding out about us. If she _does_ then Im definitely losing them and you'll probably have to quit since she’ll make your life a living hell.”

“A living hell?” Ian raised an eyebrow, walking back into the bedroom with his pills in his mouth. “I grew up on the south side with Frank Gallagher as my dad. Ive already seen hell and Linda has no chance at recreating it.” He gulped down his meds with a bottle of water sitting on his dresser before going back to the bed and pulling the covers over their bodies. “I hate sharing you.” Ian’s voice was suddenly small and a bit shy, even after they've been together for 4 months.

“I hate going home to share a bed with her, but it wont be forever. I love _you_ , Ian.” Kash leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Ian’s lips. “I really do have to get dressed and go. I'll call you tonight after I figure out when I can get away again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Kash gives him another quick kiss before getting up and putting on his clothes.

Ian’s eyes roamed over his warm, clean naked body and he could practically feel the blush creeping up onto Kash’s face. The few bruises and scars scattered over his lover’s body didn't go unnoticed, but Ian thought they were just as beautiful as Kash was.

His job was at a construction company, which meant weird and unreliable hours if the weather ever suddenly changed. Half of the time that was how Kash got to see Ian. He would tell Linda that their work wasn't cancelled over the weather and he would be gone just like that, finding his way into Ian’s bed with their hot and sweaty skin pressed together in synchronized movements.

“You can always tell her you have to work in the morning. I have tomorrow off so we can lay around in bed all day without having to worry when you'd be back. Its supposed to rain, but you can probably get away with telling her you're working inside.” Ian suggests with a smile.

“I was already thinking about that. I'll let you know, okay?”

Within moments, Kash was kissing Ian goodbye, and with a sound of a click coming from the front door of his apartment, he was alone.

****

The station was quiet and slow that morning when Ian arrived at eight, seeing Linda over by the coffee and pouring herself a cup with way too much sugar in it.

“Gonna give yourself a tooth ache with all of that sugar, Karib.” Ian grinned, coming up next to her to get himself some too.

“Please. The cheap ass coffee we get will give me dental problems way before this pound of sugar will. Did you see the papers on your desk yet? Svetlana assigned you to the new park case.”

“The old man?”

Linda nodded with a smirk and Ian rolled his eyes, suppressing a groan. When will old men stop going to the park to watch little kids? It was deeply disturbing and Ian was tired of doing the paper work. Seemed like he was doing it once a month for the same old man.

“I don’t get Holly’s obsession with watching children.”

“He’s a pedophile, Ian. Nobody actually ‘gets’ it besides other pedophile’s. He needs to be in jail already.”

“Cant book him unless he actually does something to one of them. Apparently sitting on a bench just watching kids all day isn’t a enough. Only ever gets brought in because the parents complain about him staring their kids down. Im surprised nobody has punched him yet.”

Linda laughs and pats his shoulder friendly, making her way to her desk as Ian does the same, setting his coffee down beside a stack of folders, each containing the same thing — Jason Holly being arrested for watching kids at the park.

He looks up to the door leading to the interrogation rooms before grabbing his coffee again and the stack of folders.

The hallway on the other side of the door split off in three directions; straight, left, and right. Straight, you hit the first interrogation room, second on the left, leaving the third on the right.

“Jason Holly, why am I seeing you again?” Ian sighs, entering the room and seeing the old man sitting at the table calmly. “You can't watch kids at the park, I’ve told you this before, man.”

“I wasn't doing anything illegal. Why am I here?”

“You were watching children at the park for the fifth time. That’s why you're here. You gotta stop doing that, one of these days someones mom or dad is gonna beat the shit outta you for perving on their kid.” Ian sat down and opened up the latest folder.

“You were just sitting on the park bench watching them play on the swings. How do you not see whats wrong with that? You weren't even with anyone.”

Jason crosses his arms and stares at the cup of coffee in front of him, clearly not wanting to talk to Officer Gallagher.

“Okay, here’s what we're gonna do,” Ian began after a few moments of silence, “Im gonna get my boss to sign off on a restriction. You aren't gonna be able to go within fifty feet of that park, Jason. You may not do anything to those kids, but that watching shit has got to come to an end.”

“Im not a bad person! I just like kids! You cops always see an old man as a pervert when he’s around kids even if he’s keeping to himself.” Jason shouts, uncrossing his arms and standing up.

“Hey, calm down, alright? Sit.” Ian says firmly, taking a sip of his coffee. “I know you probably don’t mean any harm, but you still can't do that. If it happens again, you’ll be breaking the restrictions and you’ll go to jail. Do you wanna go to jail?”

“No.”

“Good. Don't do it again and you'll be fine.”

Ian leads Jason out of the room and over to his desk, getting out a form to fill out. “Im serious, Jason. Don’t go back to any parks. Go home.” He watches Jason leave as he makes his way up steps to his bosses office.

Svetlana Fisher was a hard ass, but she got her shit done fast and correctly. Damn good boss and person, but it was natural for Ian to somewhat hate her. She was his boss, after all, and what employee actually _liked_ their boss?

“Come in.” She says, sitting at her desk and pulling on her glasses when Ian walks in. “What do you want?”

“Jason Holly was at a park again. Need you to fill out this restriction form. Goes fifty feet within any park and he’s going to jail.”

Svetlana reads over the form and immediately signs it, shoving it back to Ian. She looked extremely stressed out, but Ian didn't blame her. The faint noise of the TV was playing in her office and Ian knew it was the news. The past two months has been nothing but people wondering when the Stewart case would finally be solved. It was still in the works, but without a witness or any evidence, you could only do so much. They probably racked up a lot of enemies being rich, but nobody had any idea where to start and the press was having a field day with that fact considering the C.P.D could only ever comment that they were working as hard as they could on the case.

“We’ll find the bastards who did it, Svetlana. I promise you that. I haven't given up. I look over the files every day; enough to make me have dreams about that day. It'll take time, but it's gonna be solved and whoever is responsible will be rotting behind bars until they die.” Ian was good at trying to be positive, but he knew the case was going no where. He read the same thing every single night and absolutely nothing has changed. The only thing they could do is wait until someone comes foreword or give up completely.

“You're a bad liar, but I like the enthusiasm. The Stewarts case will probably never be closed, but I know that my team works hard.” She leans back in her chair and eyes Ian for a moment. “Close the door. I wanna talk to you about something.”

For a split second Ian wondered if she maybe found out about him and Kash, but then he remembers that Svetlana wouldn't even care. Maybe she would care a little since it would put a damper in their police station, a whole bunch of tension between two officers, but she probably wouldn't personally give a shit.

“Everything okay?” He asks, shutting the door and sitting in the chair in front of her desk.

“What do you know about the Lishman mob?”

Ian knew a lot. He knew they were the largest and most dangerous mob in Chicago, but he didn't see the connection she seemed to be making. No matter how many times the department tried, they couldn't ever sack any of the members. They were so careful at not being caught that nobody even knew who was a member, not really anyway. Once they seem to find someone, they disappear. Ned, the mob leader, was relentless; killing his own men to keep the list of recruitments hush-hush. “They're the biggest mob here in Chicago, but we can never get them. Its pretty impossible.”

Svetlana got up and went over to a table near the back of her office, pulling a file from a filing cabinet next to it. “Ned Lishman has made a mistake. I have possibly located a building he may use for his services. Services for what, I don’t know. That’s why we haven’t made a move yet. My point is that he’s so clever at keeping things at bay and it got me thinking. What if the Lishman mob had something to do with the Stewart family's murder?”

She plopped down the file in front of Ian and he began reading it. They know the mob has connections with high ups within their state government and that they're definitely not gonna go down without a fight, even if it isn't anytime soon.

“But why would they want to kill the Stewarts? They have all the money in the world so It couldn't be that Ned was looking for some extra cash.” Ian mumbled out, mostly to himself, looking at the file again. It listed everything from prostitution rings to kidnapping to robberies to conspiracy. All without solid proof other than word of mouth that travelled back to the C.P.D.

“Exactly. What do rich people tend to do, hm? They tend to gossip and know things about stuff they shouldn't know anything about at all. What if they found out something about Ned Lishman and he ordered their murders? It could explain the fact that there's absolutely nothing at the crime scene to place anyone other than the family there at the time of the murder. That much blood? They had to of pissed someone off.”

Svetlana was actually making sense and Ian wondered why he never thought of it before. “But why leave the bodies? Lishman could've had that place absolutely spotless and nobody would've ever even known they were dead.”

“That's where Im confused, too.”

**** 

Being a cop was tiring, to say the least. If you weren't risking getting shot by a fucking maniac criminal then you were chasing around teenage punks who grow up to be those maniac criminals who try to shoot you. Sometimes the teenagers are already at that point.

“Would you stop fucking resisting? You're gonna get in deeper shit if you don’t just let me arrest you!” Ian shouts, chasing a teenager down an alley on the Southside where he used to smoke joints with his brother Lip.

"Fuck you, Pig!" The girl shouts back and jumps over a fence.

A convenience store was robbed by someone matching the girls description and by the way she was running away, Ian had a gut feeling that she was indeed guilty of the robbery. All she even took was food, and as much as Ian wanted to let it go because he knew what was it was like, he couldn't.

Back when he lived the same way, he stole food just like she did. He stole meats and chips and waters and candy for his family and he never looked back or even felt bad for it. You gotta do what you gotta do to survive on that side of town. Even if it was illegal.

Lip always said that the only way to make money when you were poor like they were was to steal it or scam it, and they definitely had done both.

Ian considered just letting her get away and going to pay the store owner to drop the charges, but he made a promise when he accepted the police uniform to treat everyone the same and to protect and serve the people of Chicago. The store owner was unfortunately one of the people he had to serve. So there he was, continuously chasing after the perp, and eventually calling for back up when the bitch wouldn't just stop fucking running.

Definite track star. She had to be.

“Fucking christ.” Ian gritted out of his clenched jaw as he was starting to catch up to her. His fucking body was aching like no other and he just really wanted one of the bags of chips she stole.

Sirens filled the air a few moments later as the nearest officer responded to his call for help, cornering the girl and making her literally jump over the hood of the car, but ended up being tackled by the other officer.

“Where’s Karib?” Officer Jones asked, pulling out his handcuffs to arrest the girl beneath him.

“Ran in the other direction so we could try to corner her, but I guess she didn't see we turned the corner on Pine street.” Ian panted, watching the officer mirandize the young girl.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

“Fuck no, you fucking fuck!” The girl spat out, her long black hair completely matted up in her face and mouth. Ian cringed at the sight, remembering what it was like to face the possibility being arrested like this all too well.

She was put in the back of Officer Jones’ car and he sped off to take her down to the station, leaving Ian to dispatch Linda and tell her to head back to the car. He had to of been chasing the girl for at least six blocks.

“Gotta lay off the fucking Kit Kats.” He panted out to himself, holding onto his side.

****

Apparently, the girl wasn't a teenager.

She was twenty three and definitely a south side girl.

“So…Ms. Milkovich, I see you've been arrested once before for the same thing.” Ian says, reading off a copy for her system file that was printed out. Happened two years ago at a Walmart when she attempted to steal an entire cart of shit. How she ever thought she could get away with that, Ian had no idea.

“Last time was for fun. I wanted to see if I could even get away with it.” She shrugged, tapping her fingers at the table with the handcuffs still placed around her wrists.

Ian looked over at Karib and Jones and nodded over towards the door to tell them to leave. He used to be exactly like Mandy Milkovich and he was gonna help her.

“Look, I used to be exactly like you. I know what its like to not have a choice and to have to steal the food your family ate. Ive been there. According to your rap sheet I was quite literally there since your address is only two blocks away from where I used to live.” Ian sat down in front of her and put his hands under his chin to hold his head up. “I know its hard so Im gonna talk to the store owner and see if we can work something out. I don’t want you going to jail or anything over something like this. For one, I don’t wanna do the paper work for that on top of doing the paper work for your arrest. And two, I don’t think you would've done it if you felt like you had a choice. You don’t strike me as someone who wants to do shit like this.”

Mandy rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, “You don’t fucking know me. Stop acting like you're all high and mighty because you used to be in the same ghetto trashy neighborhood as me and now have a badge. If anything its pathetic. You know as well as I do that cops don’t give a shit about our side of town so fuck you for becoming one.”

Ian would've reacted the same way more than likely. Lip would've too. But he had a different mind set now than he did before and he wasn't gonna add fuel to her fire lit attitude. “Okay.” He nods, hands up in defense, “Guess I wont talk to the owner.”

With that, Ian stands up and walks to the door.

_5...4…_

She would change her mind. He knew the way south side brains worked.

_3…2…1…_

“Wait.” Mandy says quickly, looking up at Ian. “Im sorry, you offered to help me so I shouldn't have been a bitch. Can you talk to him? Please?”

Ian smiled to himself and turned around to face the girl. “Of course. I'll go get you a lawyer just in case.”

“I actually already have one. My brother has one on speed dial, pretty much. I hate asking him for shit, which is why I was stealing the chips, but I guess Id rather ask to use his lawyer than use some straight out of school shitty public defender.” She scoffs, making Ian chuckle in agreement.

“Alright, who should I call for you?”

"Mickey. His number is listed under my emergency contacts on my phone.”

Ian left the room and went to call Mickey for her, telling him exactly what happened and getting some very colorful language in return while also hearing complaints of how he was busy as fuck today and couldn't deal with her stupid shit, but ended the call by saying he would be there soon anyway.

Linda didn't understand, but Ian didn't care. They made their way to the convenience store to pretend to be taking a statement when ten minutes into the conversation with the owner, he quickly changed his mind. “I don’t want to press charges. Just tell her not to come back to my store.”

Ian and Linda both looked at him with raised eyebrows, looking around to see the store was a bit messy from her obvious struggle to get away from them earlier. “You don’t?” Linda questioned, “Why the sudden change?”

The man looked over to the store door before looking away just as fast, “I just don’t want the hassle! Its done and over with. Are we finished here?”

Ian noticed the look and glanced to the door, seeing a large man looking in at them before walking away with a dark coat on. Whoever it was, the owner definitely didn't want to piss him off by pressing charges. “Yeah, sure. Do you know that man outside?” Ian butts in.

“What man? There isn’t a man outside.” The owner played stupid, but Linda agreed. She hadn't seen anyone.

She gave Ian a curious look before apologizing to the owner and leading Ian out. “Man outside? You fucking blind?” She laughed, shaking her head and going back to the car.

He couldn't have gotten far in just the few seconds since Ian saw him, but there was no sight of him anywhere.

Mandy Milkovich was already out of holding by the time they arrived back at the station. Who Ian assumed was Mickey and a lawyer, were talking to Mandy over in a corner as Ian approached them. “He doesn't want to press charges, but says you aren't allowed back in his store. Think that’s a pretty fair deal, don’t you?”

“Whatever. Can I go now?”

“Yeah.” Ian nodded, watching the three of them head out of the station. Just as he was about to go get some food from the break room, Ian caught the eye of Mickey. He had a strange look on his face and something in Ian’s gut told him that the large man outside of the convenience store was there because of Mickey.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember Kash and Linda's kids' names and I couldn't find anything online so I made up names for them. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

In a spacious, brick built home on the North side of town is where Ned Lishman lived. A gate surrounding his property with flowers lining the metal bars, giving a sense of gentle life residing within the inner walls of the home. A deep green yard, even in the chilly weather of September, and an elegant bird bath near the front door. Ned and his wife, Candace, believe that appearances are everything. It was one of the reasons they spent unreasonable amounts of money to make sure their home looked the best it could, inside and out.

The inside was just as glamorous as the outside. Two white settee love seats sat in the living room with pastel pink pillows sat on each end of them, a Noguchi coffee table placed directly between them with Vogue magazines spread across to give their company something to read, and a large grandfather clock up against the far wall. The kitchen was just as expensive looking with their marble counter tops, chandelier over the sink on the island, and two ovens that came in handy come holiday time.

The staircase leading to the second floor was dazzled with green ivy looping through the railing, and throughout the home you could find multiple vases of Peonies and Hydrangeas. Candace had a love for flowers and her husband was very adamant on her having them around since they made her so happy.

Their children, Jimmy and Chip, grew up with everything they wanted. Chip decided to attend college instead of going into the family business, though. Ned never hassled him into joining the mob and was actually quite grateful that his son was now a surgeon. Jimmy, however, followed in his fathers footsteps and was included in the mob. His expertise area was real life Grand Theft Auto and it made Ned a proud man. Stealing and selling cars made for a very fine addition to their business.

While her boys were out making money, Candace worked out of home. She had her own business that she did right from her own kitchen. Being a very precise person gave her an advantage when baking cakes and icing them. She made wedding cakes, birthday cakes, ‘just because’ cakes, and any other type of cake someone needed. They were never wild cakes though, with the fictional characters or writing on them, but just simple, classic cakes with graceful icing designs — flowers, swirls, polka dots, etc.

Candace was an elegant woman, yes, but she knew all about her husbands work. She may not seem the type, but if Ned brought the work home, she was included in decision making and punishment for anyone who needed it. Just last week Ned brought in a man who owed his mob money and allowed his wife to have the first punch. In her strappy heels and dress suit, Candace made sure to teach the man a lesson about owing her family money.

When debt was in need of collecting, Ned sent Caleb and Mickey if he didn't feel like handling it himself.. The two men _hated_ each other, but they did work well together and Ned needed his most intimidating workers to get his money.

They were at a house just outside of Chicago where the man in question, Harvey James, was on the couch with his hands tied behind his back and duct tape over his mouth.

“This is the second time we’ve had to come collect from you, Harvey, and you've had nothing both times. How do you think Ned is gonna feel if we come back empty handed and you're still alive?” Mickey questions the man, moving his hand underneath his jacket to show he had a gun. “He trusted you to pay him back with interest and you can't keep your word.”

Caleb pulled out a knife and sighed, circling the man on the couch. “Suppose we can keep you alive and give you an extension, but we’re gonna need something from you.” He turns to face Mickey and cocks his head, “What do you think? A finger? An ear?”

Mickey squinted his eyes and stared the terrified man down, watching him look between Caleb and himself with pleading eyes. “I think a finger will do. Hey, if you get the money fast enough you might be able to sew it back on.” He smirks for a few seconds, putting his game face back on. “Or we can take you to Ned and he can decide.”

“That’s a good idea, Mickey. Though I don't think he’ll be as understanding as we are.” Caleb pulled the tape away from Harvey’s mouth and watched the man scramble to talk.

“Please, I just need a little more time! I have almost all of it, I swear. Things are just tight ever since Maggie got laid off.”

“That the wife?” Mickey asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Please don't hurt her.”

“We don't hurt anyone who doesn't have it coming. I do have a conscience, you know?”

“Get up.” Caleb says then, grabbing a bag from his coat pocket and putting it over Harvey’s head. “We’ll take the money with us and let Ned decide how to play this out.”

Harvey nodded furiously under the black bag, “Its in a suitcase in the closet by the front door. Theres $10,000.”

Mickey dug around in the closet and pulled the suitcase out, seeing the money was there like promised. “Lets go.”

They drove back into town with Harvey in tow, laying in the backseat drill tied up and bagged. The warehouse they were heading to is the place Ned liked to do his business at. Not too secluded to avoid suspicion, but enough to keep their business private.

Twenty minutes later, Mickey pulled up and shut the car off while Caleb pulled Harvey out of the car, dragging him inside with Mickey following behind in the light rain fall.

“I told you I wanted blue, Jimmy. Does this look like a blue Sedan to you?” Ned asked his son, pointing to the car that he had just drove into the lot of about ten others. “I specifically asked for a blue one, that’s what my client wants.”

A very red car was what Jimmy brought in and even though he knew his dad would be pissed, there's no way he would be hurt for it. “I couldn't find any blue ones. I found every other color besides that one and mom kept calling me to talk about a cake she was doing for the auction next weekend so I was a little distracted.”

True, Ned knew how Candace got when she spoke of her cake ideas. The woman wouldn't ever stop blabbing if she got started on a conversation about them. “Fine. We’ll just paint it, but its coming out of your cut.”

Just as Jimmy turned to leave, Mickey and Caleb walked in with Harvey and Ned groaned. “What did I tell you about bringing the collection to me? They either pay or you make them wish they were dead.”

“Forgive us, sir. We weren't sure how to proceed. You see, Harvey here has ten g’s in this suitcase and says he will get the rest soon.” Caleb says and yanks the bag off, revealing a frightened man at the sight of Ned Lishman.

“Ten grand more is a lot of debt, Mr. James.” Ned began, walking over to the man and making him fall to his knees, prepared to beg.

“I'll make you a deal.” Ned says when an idea comes to mind, “I'll let you have more time if you do me a favor.”

****

Ian had been going through the Stewart murder file for over an hour. Once again, nothing new popped out. Nothing clicked in his head. With the new possibility of the Lishman mob being involved, he was able to see the case with fresh eyes though. Looking at the report with a possible suspect in mind was different than looking at it with a blank slate. But, still, nothing. The pitter patter of the rain outside wasn't doing him any favors either. Even with the tremendous amount of caffeine in his system, the rain was just making him tired.

Usually when a case like this is so unbelievably impossible to solve, its closed and considered a cold case. However, with it being a family of important Chicago residents, the case definitely wasn't going to be closed anytime soon. Whether it be from the inevitable impossibleness or the public demand. If Ian turned on his TV right now, the case is what he would see being talked about.

He was startled awake after being asleep for who knows how long when his phone started ringing right beside his ear.

Seeing it was Kash, Ian answered with a smile. “Hey. You coming over?” He wiped off a tad bit of drool from his chin and rubbed at his face with his free hand, leaning back in the kitchen chair he was sitting in.

“No, was calling to invite you to come over for dinner. Linda is making some pasta bake and we wanted you to join us.”

Ian could tell that Linda was right by Kash from the background noise he was hearing come through and it made him chuckle a bit, getting a mischievous tone in his voice. “Yeah? Want me to come anywhere else?”

“Um, perhaps we can see about dessert.”

“Tell Ian that he can bring his own dessert! The boys have a doctors appointment tomorrow and Im not letting them be up all night with a sugar high.” He could hear Linda say, making both men laugh.

“Definitely won't have to worry about your kids having any of my dessert.”

Kash grinned, “I know. Im expecting you to come so be here before six.”

“Oh Im coming, don’t worry.”

****

In the few hours after Ian hung up, he looked over the case some more even after he knew he wasn't gonna find anything useful then packed it all up and locked it in his filing cabinet. Being on a case like this came with responsibilities and he had to make sure nobody got their hands on the file. He couldn't even talk about it with anyone outside of work, but he supposes that’s for the best. Ian also picked up around his apartment and took a shower, then started getting dressed to head over to Linda and Kash’s house. He had been over there a few times and every time it was incredibly strange. It made their affair so much more real to him. When Kash was over at his place, Ian could pretend that it was just the two of them and that Kash wasn't actually married. He couldn't pretend there.

He was selfish, but then again, who wasn't? Being with a married man was one thing, but being with your partners husband was another. He was an asshole for it and he knew it, but it didn't matter to Ian. All of his life he's had to give up what he wanted; the Army, parents, a normal functioning brain, alcohol. He wasn't gonna give up Kash, too.

If his sister, Fiona, found out then she would probably tell him he was risking a lot by being with Kash, but Ian didn't really care. It was a good thing that his family didn't know about their relationship because he just knows all he would hear is complaints about it. It would be hypocritical of Fiona to talk shit considering shes had sex with a married man in his car, but he knows she’ll say its different because it was his partners wife.

Maybe after Linda and Kash divorce they can finally be a real couple.

Knocking on the red door at the Karib residence, Ian held onto a cherry pie that he had picked up from a local bakery on the way, and an umbrella in his other hand. It wasn't the type of dessert that he and Kash were wanting, but it was the only kind they would be able to have around other people.

“Ian! Come on in, but if you have any mud on your shoes from the rain then take them off by the door.” Linda answered the door and let him inside, taking the pie from him so he could slide off his shoes.

“Cherry pie, hm? You're trying to make me weak, Gallagher.” Kash smiles, walking up behind Linda.

“Please, your only weakness is pork rinds.” Linda scoffed and walked off with the pie into the kitchen so she could continue cooking supper.

Kash looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear before leaning in to kiss Ian, only to come to a halt when Ian pushed a hand against his chest. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Kash? She could come back in here and see.”

“She wont. Promise.”

Ian smiled with a scrunched up nose, switched his palm from being flat against Kash’s chest to being a firm fist full of his shirt, and pulling him in for a kiss.

Every time they kissed, Ian felt happy. He felt like the world was gonna be fine even with all of the murderers and mobs and terrible people out there. That he and Kash could make it and be happy and leave Chicago one day.

“Kash! Come set the table, stop bothering my partner!” Linda yelled out, breaking their kiss immediately with little huffs of a giggle coming from both men.

“He was telling me about this camp you got the boys into. They really have a camp for muslim kids here? I honestly had no idea.” Ian covered for him as they walked into the kitchen, watching Kash get out the nice china dishes and taking a seat at the Karib table.

Linda snorted as she pulled out the pasta bake from the oven, “It was founded by the Catholic church over on second street. They think if we go this little camp that we’ll all start getting along or something, I don’t know. It’s a weekend long thing where the boys will be able to paint and swim in heated pools so whatever they want to think is fine.”

Three boys came rushing into the kitchen just then, laughing and pointing toy guns at each other.

“No! I told you that _I_ was the police man! Stop trying to shoot me, Jacob!” Ameen, the oldest boy, yelled out as they zipped out of the kitchen and into the backyard. He was chasing the middle child, Jacob, and leaving Kash Jr, the youngest, to follow them out with another toy gun.

“Boys!” Linda scolded them from the open kitchen window, “Its raining, come back inside! Its time to eat anyway!”

Another weird thing about being over at the Karib residence is that Kash’s kids were around. Ian always felt guilty when they would tell him a story about their family adventures. He could very well be breaking these kids’ family apart, but he knows Kash was really the one doing it. He was gay and didn't want to leave his wife in fear of his children being taken from him. Still, it always made Ian feel bad.

After the food was sat on the table with serving spoons, Ian helped Kash Jr get some pasta onto his plate. Poor thing was too short to reach the glass pan.

“You don’t have to do that, Ian.” Kash said and helped the other two kids with their plates.

“Its alright, I don’t mind.”

The dinner actually went well. Linda told the story of the time her and Kash took the boys to South America for a vacation and they ended up almost losing Jacob. He had been missing for almost an hour before they found him down at the hotel pool in the hot tub.

Ian could only laugh in response. He knows its stupid and that Kash was allowed to participate in conversations with his wife about their life together, but it drove him crazy. Kash looked so happy talking about it all with her, too.

“Mr. Ian brought some dessert, thanks to your father, so you can have one slice only. Okay?” Linda told them, giving them a little stink eye action and cutting the pie into equal pieces. “You have a dentist appointment tomorrow so don't forget to brush your teeth before bed and I mean it.”

She passed out a slice to each of them and Kash practically moaned in Ian’s ear when the fork full of pie hit his tongue. “Always so good.”

He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that a moan like that would get Ian slightly hot and bothered, and it earned Kash a right smack on the leg.

“Yeah, its pie. Its supposed to be good.” He shot back, glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

“You know whats even better than cherry pie?” Kash asks Ian with a small smirk, being completely reckless at the table where Linda was right across from him.

Thankfully, before he could answer, Ian’s work phone rang.

“Sorry, excuse me.” Ian mumbled out to everyone at the table, getting up and walking a few feet away for a bit of privacy.

“Officer Gallagher.”

_“Ian, sorry to bother you on your day off. Theres a gentleman here who says he has information on a case of yours, but won't talk to anyone other than you. Do you want him to come back tomorrow or shall I tell him you're coming?”_

Ian sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, “Um, that’s fine. Tell him I'm coming to the station.”

_“Yes, sir. I'll give Detective Karib a call as well.”_

“Im actually at her place right now having dinner so ill give her a ride.”

_“Not a problem. See you soon.”_

Ian hung up and explained to Linda about the man, getting an annoyed reaction from her. She had the right idea. It was their day off and they still had to deal with this kind of shit. Being a police officer meant that you didn't actually get time off. Doesn't matter if they ask you if you want the person to come back the next day, if you say yes then the boss will have your ass for putting off a case.

Ian didn't watch as she kissed Kash goodbye.

****

“Whats going on?” Ian asked as they arrived to the station, watching a man sit by his desk. “This him?” He asks the receptionist.

“Yes, sir. Wont tell me which case though.”

Ian sighed and waltzed over after grabbing a decaf coffee to warm up. He had let Linda use the umbrella and his clothes were pretty damp from the rain.

“Detective Gallagher.” The man says and stands up, shaking Ian’s hand as they both sat down.

Now that they were facing each other, Ian recognized the man as Mickey. He had been there yesterday when the Milkovich girl was released.

“Is this about your sister?”

Mickey shook his head a bit, “No. Another case of yours. But before I tell you anything about it, I need something from you.”

Ian raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his seat, looking Mickey in the eye to figure out where this was going. He seemed to be pretty serious and Ian just had a feeling that this was gonna be a whole lot of shit if he didn't comply with whatever Mickey wanted.

“What do you want?”

Mickey went silent for a few moments and Ian immediately knew what he was gonna ask for.

“Blanket immunity from everything I tell you.”

That’s exactly what Ian was expecting.

“And $150,000.”

That…he was not expecting.

“Are you saying that if I don’t comply with this request that you wont give me information pivotal to one of my cases?”

“That’s exactly what Im saying. I have to know that I’ll be protected.”

“You know I could have you arrested for withholding information, Mister Milkovich.”

“You could do that, but if you do, then you won't know what I have to offer and trust me, you want this information.” Mickey crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat just like Ian was doing.

Usually wanting immunity meant that the person was involved somehow or just happened to /look/ involved in a way that could be incriminating. But the money? Ian’s never heard of asking for immunity and money both. It had to be money to get out of town with. However…Ian had a feeling that he really needed this information, whatever it may be.

“Let me talk to my boss and I'll see about getting what you asked for.”

“You do that. I'll give you time to make the right decision. I'll be back tomorrow.” Mickey flops down a piece of paper with ‘150k’ written on it. “Just in case you forget.”

Ian watched Mickey leave with the paper in his hand before going up to see Svetlana.

She seemed to be expecting him because as soon as he walked in, she told him to shut the damn door.

“What does he want?” She immediately asks, Linda coming into the room at the same time, shutting the door back.

“He wants immunity and money. I heard the whole thing.” She answers for Ian.

“Money and immunity? What was his information on?”

“He won't tell me until he gets the money and immunity, but he did say that its information I really want so I bet it has to do with the Stewart’s murder. Been all over the TV and everyone seems to know that we don't have any leads.” Ian sits down, sliding the paper over to Svetlana. “He wants that much.”

“150 grand? He better know who killed them for this price.” Svetlana rolled her eyes, seemingly thinking about this offer.

“We can always bluff. Just say that we got a judge to agree to immunity and that he’ll get the money after he tells us what happened, then arrest him afterwards.” Linda suggested, getting a nod from Svetlana.

“Okay, so we bluff. What happens if he wants proof?”

“We lie again. Can't you use an old immunity guarantee? He wont even know what he's looking at.” Ian says, “Isn’t there plenty in storage from old cases?”

“That's not how we run things around here, Gallagher. I run a clean force. We don’t need the bad reputation if it gets out that we tricked a potential witness into giving a testimony. Wouldn't even be admissible in court, I don’t think.”

“So we leave out the fake immunity and just hope he doesn't ask for it.”

“Fine. Get the information from him. If its about anything other than the Stewart’s then we’ll get him immunity for real. I don’t want anyone involved in murdering them to get away with it.”

“What about the money?”

“Tell him he has it if it'll get him to talk.” Svetlana then pointed towards the door to tell them to go and picked up the phone to call her wife.

 ****

  
The next morning, Mickey sat in his pent house on the computer to check the status of his immunity. He hacked into the C.P.D and managed to see that his immunity wasn't there. Theres always records of that sort of thing and Mickey then knew that they were going to lie to him about it.

If they wanted to play that game then Mickey was going to play right back.

Down at the station, Mickey strolled in like he had no idea they were lying.

“Mickey Milkovich, have a seat at my desk.” Ian says as he enters the main room from interrogation, seeing the man standing around and waiting.

“Did you get what I asked for?” Mickey asks, standing beside the desk instead of sitting like Ian was.

The officer pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and showed it to Mickey. “Here is a validation of your immunity.” Ian went behind Svetlana’s back and got an old copy. He just knew this was about the Stewart case and he wasn’t going to let it get away from him.

Mickey eyed the paper for second before looking up at Ian, shaking his head and pursing his lips together.

“You must think Im stupid. I know you didn't get me immunity and I know this is from an old case. You aren't the only one who knows things, Detective Gallagher. If you want the information I have then you'll do as I ask and get me that immunity. Don't lie to me again, I'll know.” Mickey says, leaning over to get closer to Ian. “Don't fuck with me here. Im putting my ass on the line by coming to talk to you.”

“Tell me what case its for and I'll get you whatever you want.”

“How I am supposed to believe that?”

“Just have to trust me.”

“Trust the man who just tried to use an old immunity form to get information from me? Seriously?” Mickey raised an eyebrow and pulled away from the desk, “Just get what I asked for and you'll be the cop who solved the murder case of the year. I don’t know about you, but maybe that will overshadow the fact that you just barely got to start doing real cases.”

“How do you know that?” Ian asked, standing up from his chair to look Mickey dead in the face.

“Like I told you, you aren't the only one who knows things.” Mickey glanced over to Linda then back at Ian, “I wouldn't get on my bad side, if I were you.”

Theres no way Mickey knew about Kash, but the way he looked over at Linda and got a glint in his eye made Ian wonder if he actually did know. But how?

“Is that a threat, Mickey?”

Mickey shrugged, giving an innocent smile. “Of course not. You're an officer, I would never do that.”

When Ian didn't say anything back, Mickey hummed and chuckled happily. “So, I’ll be back again tomorrow and every day after that until I get what I want. Its not just good for me, you know. Its good for you, too.”

****

Ian still didn't get the immunity or the money.

Svetlana had been in her office with Veronica after Ian spent a few hours mulling over whether or not he should even take Mickey seriously. It could just be a bluff to get the money and then take off with it, but for some reason, Ian couldn't shake the feeling that Mickey was being genuine. That he actually did know something that Ian didn't know about the case.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way Mickey looked between him and Linda either.

He was currently working on a police report after making a drug bust at a local bar. The owners claimed they had no idea their employees were running a cocaine business out of the back of the bar, but nobody really believed that. Just walking into the back room screamed snow city. Apparently, they sold product that was in high demand and getting busted was gonna be a huge problem for sellers around Chicago and every time the man told Ian there was gonna be trouble if they didn't let him go, he laughed.

“You think Im afraid of drug dealers who are probably too high on their own product to come inside this station to get revenge? Not really.” Linda had laughed in the man’s face, smacking him around a bit after being called a cunt.

“The boys have that camp thing this weekend and since I have to work it now, Kash is gonna take them. We’ve gotta get this Milkovich thing taken care of, Ian. Him coming in here every day and being turned down is getting annoying. Especially because he’s lying.” She tells him sitting at the desk next to him.

Ian turned towards her and bit his lip, “I don’t think he's lying, at all. He knows something and Svetlana is gonna let it go to waste if she doesn't get him the immunity. Im sure we can work a way around the money, but we have to get this for him.”

“Ian, you aren't thinking clearly. I can tell. You look exhausted and you've been working non stop. Are you even eating?”

Ian may have been having trouble sleeping, but he knows Mickey is being honest. He knows the man knows something. “Im fine. Im thinking just as clearly as you are, Linda, and I know he's telling the truth. I don’t know how, but I just know. I can feel it.”

She gave him a sympathetic look and Ian didn't like where this was going. Every time he disagreed with anyone about a case, they assumed it was his meds.   
“Have you been taking your medication? You aren't acting like yourself and this whole Mickey thing is gonna make you stressed out and fuck with your meds.”

“Im fine!” He shouts, making the entire station stop what they're doing and look at him. Ian looked around at them and gave them a ‘fuck off’ look before turning back to his partner. “Im fine.” He repeats more calmly. “Im serious about this. Its not my bipolar clouding my judgement either so stop thinking its my illness every time we disagree about a case.”

With that, Ian slammed his paper down on the desk and huffed his way up to Svetlana’s office where he finds her and Veronica kissing at her desk.

“Sorry, I just really need a word with you, Svetlana.” He begs, leaving the door open so Veronica can leave. “Its important.”

Veronica laughs and kisses Svetlana once more before getting off of her wife’s lap. “Ian, you look nice. Don’t let her drink too much coffee, by the way. She's gotta cut back or go decaf.”

“Decaf is for pussies and if I get home to see all of my coffee is switched out, there will be problems — and yes, I will be able to tell!” Svetlana tells her wife seriously, making Veronica roll her eyes and walk out.

Ian smiles at her briefly and shuts the door.

“We _need_ that immunity. Either you get it or I will go behind your back and get it myself.”

Svetlana stopped what she was doing and stared at Ian. He wasn't sure if he should expect to get yelled at and fired, or if he should expect her to get the immunity for Mickey.

“He knows something and I know nobody will listen to me, but I know he does. You may not believe him or think that we can get the guys who did that to the Stewart’s on our own, but we cant. He's offering to help us in exchange for being protected. Its worth it, even if he was involved.” Ian leaned against the door and took note of her still not saying a word.

She eventually picked up her phone and began speaking to someone on the other end.

“Get me Judge Mathis on the phone, please. I need to get immunity for a witness to the Stewart murder.”

****

Mickey looked over the piece of paper laid out in front of him in one of the interrogation rooms, deciding it was real.

“Thank you.” He nods once at Ian and Linda, looking over at Svetlana who was standing in the corner of the room. “And what about the money?”

“You'll get the money after we get the information. If it leads to an arrest, of course.”

Mickey couldn't disagree since he knows the information he has will, in fact, lead to an arrest. After all, there's plenty the cops don't know.

“Fine, but I want that in writing. Ive already been lied to about the immunity once before, I just wanna make sure ill get the money. Nothing personal, detectives.” Mickey exclaimed, watching as Ian pulled out a notepad and began scribbling on it.

_Mickey Milkovich will get $150,000 from The Chicago Police Department if his information regarding the Stewart case leads to an arrest._

_Officer Ian Gallagher, Officer Linda Karib, and Captain Svetlana Fisher._

“There.” Svetlana said after they each signed the paper and gave it to Mickey to hold.

“The Stewart case?” Mickey questioned them after reading it, “You just assumed it was about that?”

“It is, isn’t it?” Linda asked, glancing at Ian in case he just got them to agree to give immunity to another case.

“I was just fucking with you, of course it is.” Mickey smirked at Ian. “I know who ordered the murder and I know who did it.”

“Why didn't you come forward before?” Linda asks, all three officers moving closer to the interrogation table.

“I recently came across some unexpected financial problems and I need the money.”

“So you're telling us because you need money? You couldn't just tell us when it happened because it’s the right thing to do?” Ian asked Mickey, giving him a hard look. He thought Mickey was selfish and an asshole. “The Stewart family was brutally murdered and you only care about getting money? Not getting justice?”

Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ian, “You have a lot of nerve talking about what the right thing to do is. After all, you're sleeping with a married man.”

Svetlana and Linda both gaped at Ian and he couldn't bring himself to look away from Mickey. Turns out that he did know about Kash and Ian was livid. Who the fuck gave Mickey the right to disclose personal information like that to his boss and and co worker who just so happens to be married to said man.

“Jesus, Ian.” Linda mumbles out, looking back to Mickey. “That’s none of your business. Just tell us who did it.”

Mickey winked at Ian before facing all three officers again and cocking his head to the side slightly. “Find the object that’s hard red and a symbol of Summer, then you'll find your answer.”

Ian should've fucking known that Mickey wasn't gonna make this easy on them.

“How about you just tell us, or ill have these ladies step out of the room and ill beat it out of you?” Ian threatened, leaning onto the table.

“Relax, firecrotch.” Mickey rolled his eyes, “Im only telling it like that so if anyone asks, I can say I didn't tell the cops anything. Its safer for me this way and I know the great cops of Chicago can figure it out.”

“Red, hard, and Summer? Shouldn't be too hard. You may leave, Mr. Milkovich, but if we call you better come running.” Svetlana said, making the two officers follow her out of the room. Mickey follows them out into the main floor and leaves the police department.

Ian watched him, seeing red. He was furious and wanted to beat Mickey until he told him how he knew about Kash.

“Why did you let him go?” Linda asks Svetlana as she writes down the riddle on the chalkboard for the entire staff of officers to see.

“Because he wasn't going to tell us anything else. This is more than we've had the whole investigation. Lets try and make something out of it.”

As Svetlana explained the situation to the other officers and that they needed to keep this strictly inside the walls of the department, Linda cornered Ian.

“Are you really sleeping with a married man?” She asks, but only got a silent Ian in return.

That definitely means yes.

“So.. a married man, hm? Do I know him? Is he here right now?” She smirks, thinking the whole thing was hilarious.

Ian swallowed hard and shook his head, “You don’t wanna know.”

“Oh, come on. Give me something, Ian. Is he cute? Is the sex good? I wouldn't know anything about that so if it is, please tell me so I can live vicariously through you.”

Ian looked over at Linda and suddenly couldn't find words. She was gonna hate him if she found out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own!

> _"Find the object that's hard, red, and a symbol of Summer, then you'll find your answer."_

 

Hard. Red. Summer.

 

What the hell could that possibly be? There were probably a million and one possibilities and Ian wasn't sure what to make of this little riddle type chase that Mickey Milkovich had him and the C.P.D going on. He had been sat on his couch going over those three words for what seemed to be hours now.

 

**Hard.**

**Red.**

**Summer.**

 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ian groaned to himself, rubbing both hands over his face in frustration. The last 24 hours have been nothing but the entire police department trying to figure out what Mickey was trying to say. Svetlana had told everyone to keep Mickey out of it as much as possible for his own protection. If the people responsible found out that Mickey was helping them, their only chance at finding out what happened to the Stewart family could disappear. Ian guesses he understands where shes coming from. Despite any role Mickey may have played in the murder, he knows that Mickey was also risking a lot by coming to them. There was a nagging feeling that Ian had though. Mickey was up to something. How did he know about Kash? They hadn't ever met before and Ian definitely hadn't told anyone that would've told Mickey.

It was too strange and something wasn't adding up.

Ian had ultimately decided to ignore the fact of being found out by Mickey until they cracked the case and it was harder than it looked, but all he could do was hope and fucking pray that Mickey kept his mouth shut. Linda was already up his ass about this 'mystery man' and the last thing he needed was for her to get suspicious.

Sighing, Ian leaned against the the back of the couch and flipped on his television. A news channel immediately started playing and Ian perked up a bit at the sight before him.

 

 _"The annual charity auction held by the Lishman family came at a great time this year. Next weekend has us looking at dry weather in the upper 50's, so no need to worry about getting your outfit wet while you're helping out at this years auction. All proceeds go to the Lishman's South Side charity, which helps fund the hospitals and schools around that area. You may remember the Stewart family helping out at every auction in the years before so you can expect to see some kind of memorial for the family this year. Ned Lishman and his wife Candace were very close to the family who were tragically killed earlier this year."_ the woman on the news spoke to the camera with a saddened tone.

Ian knew that the Lishman family held the auctions every year, but he didn't know that the Stewart family was in on it. Makes sense though considering they were just as charitable to the South Side. Perhaps Ian should pay a visit at the auction and have a look around, maybe meet the Lishman family officially. After all, it was a public event.

 

****

 

Ian and Linda were driving around later that day, patrolling the North Side, when Linda decided to bring up Mickey again. Even she was just as lost as Ian was.

"I just don't understand what it could mean. If I find out that punk is leading us on and just completely making us look into something he actually knows nothing about then Im gonna be very fucking upset. He's making me miss this weekend with the boys."

Ian glanced over towards her and couldn't help but agreeing. Her being gone all weekend meant that he could spend it with Kash, but of course, Mickey had to come and fuck it all up. And if it was for nothing...

"Im sure Kash will be fine with them. He seems like a good dad, Linda. You should give him more credit."

Linda raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, completely taken back by Ian's comment. "I give him plenty of credit, not my fault he doesn't do anything with it."

Ian rolled his eyes as subtly as he could. Linda didn't appreciate Kash the way she should. He deserved someone who would tell him how wonderful he was and how great of a dad he was because Ian is certain that Linda doesn't tell him that enough. When he and Kash were together, Ian liked to make him breakfast and to pamper him; did Linda do those things? Doesn't seem likely.

“I just mean that Im sure he can take care of the boys this weekend on his own. But you're right, the shit Mickey has us doing is cutting into our personal time, but I think its worth it. I think he knows what he’s talking about and is telling the truth.” He definitely knew what he was talking about, Ian thinks to himself, he was fucking begging to be slung across the room for telling everyone he was sleeping with a married man.

“Yeah, yeah. I bet Svetlana will figure it out. Shes smart, shouldn't be waiting long.”

Ian turned at a stop light and ended up pulling over a car for speeding. Linda took care of giving the ticket and they were soon off again, just for a few minutes though before Ian pulled into a gas station parking lot. “Im gonna go get some smokes. You want anything?”

“No, thanks.”

He got out of the car and went inside, waiting in line behind a pair of teenagers who kept giving him a side eye. Ian knew that most people felt nervous around cops, but he knew why these particular teenagers did and it made him upset. They were black males and Ian definitely knew of the news lately.

When the two boys were checking out, Ian moved to their side and looked at the worker. “I got it.” He assured, pulling out a $20 from his pocket and seeing the looks on the boys’ faces.

“Whats that for?” One of them asked, a bit suspiciously. Not that Ian blamed him.

“I just know its hard for you guys lately with the horrible things happening on the news and I wanted to try and make you feel safe in your own city. I know its not much and doesn't change the fact that Its happening, but I saw you looking at me a few minutes ago and I didn't want you to be afraid of me.”

The other boy gave a little smile and nodded a bit, “Thanks, man. Its gonna take a lot more than buying our shit for us to fix the problem here. But its appreciated. Thank you.”

As Ian purchased his cigarettes, he watched the two boys leaving the gas station and remembered the whole reason he even joined the force anyways — to protect Chicago. He would be damned if he ever saw another officer using their badge as a weapon.

****

Later that night, Ian was sitting alone on his couch and watching some movie on Comedy Central with a bowl of fried rice in front of him when there was a knock at his door.

“Its Kash!” Said a voice from behind it, making Ian grin and rush over to open the door.

“Hey, thought you were gonna call first.”

“I just missed you too much, I had to come see you.” Kash smiled, shutting the door and pulling Ian for a kiss. Their mouths came together softly and moved slowly, grabbing up every piece of Ian’s attention.

“Mmm.” He hummed against Kash’s lips, moving a hand up to his cheek. “I missed you too.”

Kash broke the kiss and went over to sit on the couch with Ian, looking around. “Doesn't look like you've been up to much today. How was work?”

“Yeah, been kinda busy all day. Went out on patrol with Linda then went back to the station to work on a case. Same old, but took up a lot of time since nobody can crack this shit we have.” Ian explained, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and covering them both up then untying Kash’s shoe laces and taking his shoes off for him.

“Sounds like you had a fun day. What case?” Kash asked, raising an eyebrow and turning towards Ian.

As much as Ian wanted to talk about the case with someone who wasn't a cop, he knew he couldn't.

“The Stewart case. I cant really talk about it, but we practically have nothing to go on.”

“Practically?”

“Its complicated. How was _your_ day, hm?” Ian grinned, moving closer and sitting himself in Kash’s lap, one leg on either side of his boyfriend and fingers curling into the mans hair. “Bet you look good in your work uniform, all sweaty and hot.” He moved down to kiss Kash just below the ear.

Kash bit on his lip and tilted his head to give Ian more space, “Yeah. Definitely sweaty and hot, we worked inside today. Building an indoor pool for the hotel on Spruce street.”

“Yeah?” Ian smiled, moving his lips up to Kash’s jaw with spaced out kisses before running his tongue over Kash’s lips lightly. “Been a long day for both of us. How about we relax?”

Ian got off Kash and smirked, pulling the man up and nearly shoving him into the bedroom.

“You just lay back, babe. I wanna make you feel good.” Ian purred into Kash’s ear then shoved him back onto the bed with every intention to make sure Kash felt relaxed and good.

  
“So, I was thinking.” Ian said softly while laying next to Kash for a few minutes, both completely naked and fucked out.

“That’s never good.”

“Shut up.” Ian laughed, smacking Kash’s chest playfully, “I wanna go on a date with you. We never go anywhere and I wanna show you off. We could go to that auction next weekend. The Lishman charity one. What do you think?”

They usually avoided going out in public when it was just the two of them, but Ian figured he could get away with the event. Kash could always just say he ran into Ian there and nobody would question a thing.

“I…think that can be arranged. Yeah, we can go together. Especially after having to spend the weekend with a bunch of kids, it’ll be nice to spend the next one with you.”

Ian laughed along with Kash and closed his eyes sleepily. It was only 10 pm, but he was exhausted after having fucked Kash in four different positions.

****

 

Ian arrived at his sisters house back on the South Side around noon, ready to have the lunch that had been planned for weeks now. Every time he tried to make plans with his family, someone always had something going on. Between everyones work schedules and Liam’s schooling, there was never really any good time to all get together, which is why Ian made sure to make it to lunch today. It was a rare occasion for them all to be able to attend.

“Ian, come on in!” Fiona grinned happily at her younger brother when he walked into the Gallagher home. He remembers being 16 and sitting on those steps right after Lip had confronted him about being gay. It was the most horrifying thing to 16 year old him, but now it just seemed like a stupid thing to be afraid of. Ian’s seen and experienced things a lot worse since then.

“Where’s Gus?” Ian asks, taking off his jacket and sitting it on the back of the couch.

“Had a last minute session with the guys, but everyone else is here. Debbie’s out in the back with Liam.”

Lip came busting down the stairs and immediately hugged Ian, “How you been? Feels like I haven’t seen you in fucking years, man.”

“Don’t be such a baby, its been like a month.” Ian chuckled, pushing Lip away as they all went into the kitchen. Carl was sitting at the bar, typing away on his phone without even looking up to see Ian.

“He’s texting with that boy he met a few weeks ago. Trevor, was it?” Fiona said, pulling out a roast from the oven.

“Yeah. He was supposed to come, but he had something to take care of. You should see him Ian, he’s hot enough that even you would fuck.”

“I honestly doubt that I-“ Ian was cut off by a photo of a really good looking brunette being shoved in his face. “Oh, wow.” He nodded, Trevor was definitely hot.

“Told you. He’s mine though, so don’t be an asshole and even think about it.”

Ian raised his hands up innocently as Fiona and Lip laughed. “I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, Im kinda seeing someone too. That’s all Im gonna say about it, but just felt you guys should know.”

“Well, whenever you feel more comfortable letting us know, you'll have to invite him over for dinner.” Fiona pats his shoulder before going to the back door and telling Debbie and Liam to come inside.

“Where’s Frank?” Ian asks Lip, noticing their drunk as fuck all the time father was no where to be seen.

“No fucking clue.” Lip laughed, “And I don’t give a shit either.” He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and passed another to Ian before they all took a seat at the table, Fiona and Carl putting the food on the table for everyone to dig into.

It really had been too long since they all sat down and had a meal together and Ian had definitely missed it.

Liam talked about his school and how his freshman year of high school was going. Turns out that he made the school theatre and would be in a play for Christmas.

Debbie, with her job at a real estate company and her new boyfriend.

Lip only complained about his job at the Alibi since Frank was always there and Ian refrained from telling him that it was his own fault for dropping out of college.

Fiona talked about Gus and their life together, having been married for nearly two years now and that they were talking about having a baby soon.

“Holy shit. Seriously?” Lip gave a breathy laugh and leaned over to hug Fiona, “That's great news, Fi. You guys would be really great parents. That’d be one lucky kid.”

“Yeah, I just think that with Gus actually being paid to preform at places now and with the laundromat doing really well, that we would be fine. Ive got some savings too so we’re doing good.”

Ian always admired his sister. She gave up so much for him and the rest of their siblings and she just really deserved to be happy. He was glad she had Gus and was able to make better money and give herself the things she deserved. Hell, if it hadn’t of been for her, Ian would probably be just like Frank or Monica right now. Fucking homeless pretty much and without anyone in his life. He owed her everything.

Carl, talked about Trevor and how they met at the movies while on dates with other people. Truly a very Carl way to meet, Ian thinks.

After dinner, they all watched a movie until they were interrupted by Frank banging a hole in the wall from the outside with a sledgehammer.

“Frank, what the fuck?” Liam rolled his eyes, shoving an umbrella through the hole and hitting Frank with it.

“Hey! Don’t you people have the decency to at least let me finish before you physically assault your own father?” Frank called out, obviously drunk off his ass.

“God damn it, Frank! Gus and I just replaced the door you broke last week and now the fucking wall!” Fiona got up and moved a recliner chair over the hole. “Go away, Frank!” She shouted out, shaking her head in annoyance as the movie ended. “Cant even have a nice family time without Frank fucking something up.”

****

_"Find the object that's hard, red, and a symbol of Summer, then you'll find your answer."_

Svetlana had the words ‘hard, red, summer’ written on the chalk board, along with photos from the crime scene taped up next to them. It was pretty much their own murder board with everything there was to know about the case placed on it. The entire department was working over time trying to figure out what the hell was hard, red, and a symbol of Summer. The first thing they tried out was the old red building on the East side of town that was used as a Summer shelter for the homeless when it became unbearably hot outside, but found nothing there.

“Don’t let this setback discourage you. We will find out what this shit head knows. Until we crack the case, I want everyone to be going over the Stewart case in their spare time and trying to figure out this damn puzzle we’ve found ourselves in. I don’t care how crazy your ideas are, if you figure out anything at all, or even _think_ you may have an idea, please come forward. Anything helps and could even help bounce other ideas around.” Svetlana spoke out to her team, passing out an information sheet that listed everything that was on the board. “This is for you to take home. Keep this to yourselves. If this gets out, the killer may stop us from finding out anything else and we have to protect Mickey Milkovich as well. He’s important in this investigation and risked a lot by coming to us.”

“How do we even know he’s telling the truth, captain? If he knows anything, why come to us now? What’s in it for him?” Officer Reynolds speaks up.

“I believe this man is telling the truth. He knew something about a fellow officer that he couldn't have known and I don’t know how he knew, we’ll deal with that later, but I believe he's the key to solving this case. You don’t have to believe him, but you _will_ work this case until I say to stop. If anyone objects, they will be immediately dismissed, do I make myself clear?” Svetlana sternly announces, giving Ian a look before going back to her office.

As everyone went back to looking over their assignments, Ian was pulled aside by Linda.

“How _did_ Mickey know who you were sleeping with anyways? Aren't you worried that he’s gonna tell the man’s husband?”

Oh. She assumed the man Ian was seeing was married to another man.

It wont hurt to let her think it.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he will. He could've done it already and he hasn't so I think its fine. I just wanna get this case closed already. Its becoming the only thing I even think about. That little girl…I wish I could've done something.” Ian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, look at me.” Linda began, shaking her head, “You cant think like that. Trust me. If you start thinking about what you would've done or if you could've even done something to prevent it, you're going to drive yourself insane. It hurts, I know, but you can't let it get to you. You’ll go mad, trust me, I know. You cant save everyone, Ian. You have to remember that.”

****

Ian woke up with a pounding in his head and chest at 3am the next morning. He had another nightmare of the Stewart family in their living room, but this time the little girl was alive and she was crying, begging for her mom and dad to come back to her, screaming for them to answer her, but no answer ever came. She turned to Ian and looked him straight in the eye, “Its your fault! You let him do this!”

Any dream Ian’s ever had couldn't compare to the coldness that spread through his body from that one. Unable to go back to sleep, Ian turned on the light by his bed and grabbed his files on the case. He had to of been missing something. Something was there right in front of his fucking face, but he had no idea what. It was beyond frustrating to not be able to get justice for this little girl and her parents, but Ian wanted giving up. There was one person who knew what happened and Ian was gonna make damn sure he talked.

Or at least make sure this fucking ridiculous game he was playing came to an end.

**Hard.**

**Red.**

**Summer.**

Ian had no fucking idea.

Usually with cases like this it was always someone that has already been interviewed and cleared. Ian learned that from watching real life crime shows, but that was a problem. Nobody had even been interviewed as a suspect. Just the standard interviews from people the Stewart’s knew well and those that worked with them, but other than that? Nobody.

He was over looking something. He had to be and it was making Ian want to rip the papers to shreds and start over from the very beginning.

That’s it.

Ian hopped out of bed and slipped shoes on, making his way over to Svetlana and Veronica’s home.

  
He pounded on the door quickly, not even caring that he was waking them both up in the middle of the night.

Svetlana answered the door in a pink robe and a gun pointed at Ian.

“Ian? What the fuck, its 3 am.” She lowered her weapon, giving him a hard look. “Whats going on? This better be good.”

“We need to back to the Stewarts house. Is there anyway we can recreate the murder scene and reevaluate it? We had to of missed something the first time around. What if whatever is hard, red, and a symbol of Summer is inside their house? What if it was at the scene and we completely missed it?” Ian ignored her gun and completely annoyed expression at waking her up so early, but saw that Svetlana was staring at him again in a different way.

“Why didn't I think of that? You may be on to something. Be in at 9 and ill get an order allowing us back into the crime scene.”

Ian nodded and went to leave until Svetlana called after him again.

“Ian? Good job, but don’t wake me at 3 am again.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own.

Ever since he was little, Mickey has protected his sister. Whether it’s from bad dreams she has, bullies at school, or their own father; Mickey was always there. The problems she has now might be a bit different, but Mickey was still there (even if she didn't want him to be).

“Mandy, open up!” Mickey shouted from behind Mandy’s door back on the Southside, pounding on it with one hand while his other held onto bags of groceries.

“What, asshole?” His sister opens up, visibly in a shitty mood. She looks down and rolls her eyes at the bag, walking away from the door. “Not interested in your groceries, Mick. Don’t think I don’t know how you paid for those.”

“Better than fucking starving.” Mickey shot back, closing the door behind him as he moved inside to her kitchen. “Don’t need you getting arrested again and we both know you should be eating better. Just let me help you.”

Before Mandy knew about Mickey’s job and how he earns his money nowadays, she was glad to let him help her out with anything she needed — bills, food, clothes, and other necessities. But after? Mandy wanted no part of it. She’s sat and watched her other brothers be hauled off to jails before and there was no way she would ever help play a part in Mickey being sent to one, too.

Mandy leaned up against her kitchen counter, ready to tell Mickey she wasn't going to accept anything paid for with his dirty money besides the lawyer the other day, when her brother pulled the contents of the bags out — milk, cereal, bag of grapes, loaf of bread, some pre-made frozen sausage biscuits, almonds, and a box of tea.

Okay, maybe she could accept it this once.

“I know how you feel about me doing this shit for you now, but please just let me help you. Ive got something going on and It’ll be over with soon enough, alright? Just…eat something. I can bring more tomorrow, was in a rush at the store and Ive really gotta go now.”

Before Mandy could even say thank you, Mickey was already out the door and gone.

The time was 1:30 pm and Mickey knew he was gonna be in deep shit if he wasn’t at the warehouse by 2. Ned had called a meeting and anyone who was late never had a nice time. Some days are worse than others, but it usually ranged from your pay getting cut or having to get pistol whipped.

Ah, the joys of a mob.

Mickey got in his car and drove quickly over to the warehouse, careful to not get pulled over. If there was one thing Ned hated more than a lack of punctuality, it was his men being in trouble with the law for any reason. He says its because it puts a spotlight on them, making it more likely to connect them to the mob, but Mickey thinks its just because he’s worried someone will rat them out to save their own ass.

Which…. Isn’t unlikely.

The only time Mickey’s ever been in trouble with Ned is when he accidentally drove someone over to the warehouse without being bagged or blindfolded, causing them to know exactly where they did their business at.

Ned ended up killing them and letting Mickey off easy since he had just joined them. No words could describe how lucky Mickey felt at that moment, he was sure that he would lose a limb or be killed.

Once at the warehouse, Mickey checked the time and just barely made it with only just a few minutes to spare.

He entered through a big door and saw Ned standing around with everyone.

“Welcome, Mickey. Please join us.” Ned smiled, giving Mickey a bit of ease since he didn't seem to be upset or angry with them.

“As you all know, my family has run the charity auction for Chicago’s South Side for a few years now and I would like all of you to attend next weekend. You may bring whomever you like, but I ask that we leave all business out of it. If you have any concerns or questions, they can wait till we meet again. Cant risk being overheard or seen talking rather intimately.” Ned began, “It’s formal wear, too, so I better not see any of you in jeans or hoodies.”

Great, Mickey thought to himself, a charity auction for his old neighborhood wasn't going to go over so well. He wanted nothing to do with that side of town anymore. Besides his sister, obviously.

As he listened to Ned go on about what they could expect at the auction, Mickey thought about Ian Gallagher. He knew the last name from way back and that Ian was definitely from the South Side too, but would Ian attend the auction? Mickey hopes the fuck not.

Although, he and the rest of the C.P.D have made sure to keep Mickey out of their investigation as much as they could, he could tell that they were doing it to help him and Mickey has never been more grateful. Getting out of this situation alive was his number one priority, along side helping out Mandy and there was no way Mickey was gonna let the police fuck it up for him.

“Now, let me speak with you privately.” Ned spoke to another member, guiding the man over into a corner of the warehouse so nobody could hear their conversation. Mickey always got paranoid when this happened, like something was going on that he should know about, but Ned just didn’t wanna tell him. Then again, Ned didn’t seem to be freaking out so everything was fine.

****

Mickey ended up purchasing a french made suit and a silk tie to wear to the auction. The Lishman’s liked elegant things and Mickey’s usual attire of jeans and buttons ups weren't going to cut it this time. The last thing he needed was to stick out right now.

“Will that be all for you sir?” The woman at the front of the store asked with an overwhelmingly happy smile and Mickey could only nod in return.

Just before he could get this things together, Mickey spotted Officer Gallagher in the back of the store looking at suits. Mickey smirked and made his way over with his own bag, “Looking for a suit to wear to the charity auction? Or maybe one to wear on a date with your boyfriend? You know, the married one?”

Ian squinted his eyes at Mickey, feeling ready to pounce and beat the answer of how he knew about Kash out of him, but when an announcement came over the store speakers about a sale going on next week, Ian collected himself. “The charity event, for your information. Maybe you shouldn't stick your nose into other people’s business, Milkovich.”

“That’s funny considering that’s exactly what you've asked me to do with your case.” Mickey raised an eyebrow, leaning against a rack of dress jackets.

Ian rolled his eyes, appalled at Mickey’s comparison. It was clearly fucking different. “You know that's not the same. People died, Mickey, mine isn't nearly as bad as you're making it sound.”

Mickey hummed and nodded slowly, letting Ian’s words sink in a bit before chuckling, “Don’t think your partner would agree. In fact, I think she’d disagree so much that she’d probably agree with me. It ain't different, Gallagher. You may think it is, but the only difference between what you're doing and what Im doing is that you're being selfish. Only person you're thinking about is yourself.”

“What? And you're not? You want money from us.” Ian scoffed, genuinely offended.

“Money ain't for me, if you must know. Not a penny of it.”

Ian and Mickey locked eyes for just a moment before Mickey turned and left. Who would the money be for if it wasn't for him? Could be his sister, Ian thinks. She was stealing food and had to be rescued by Mickey and his lawyers, though Mandy didn’t look too happy about it.

Who the fuck was Mickey Milkovich, and why did he have such a nice ass?

Ian shook his head as he realized he was staring at the man’s ass as he left and went back to finding something to wear to the auction, all with a nagging feeling in his stomach.

“Do you have this in black?” Ian asked a worker near him, holding out a grey vest.

****

  
A few hours later, Ian, Linda, and Svetlana went back to the Stewart crime scene with an investigation team. They were unable to get permission to recreate the scene, but got a warrant to search the home and grounds. Usually when you recreated a scene, its done within a few days of the crime. The judge just wasn't going to allow it.

“I want this entire house searched, not just this room. Understand? Anything, whether you think it's important or not, I want it photographed, bagged, swabbed, whatever the hell you need to do, people. Lets go.” Svetlana told the team, clapping once for good measure.

Ian dug around the bookshelf in the room where the murders took place, looking for any kind of clue to what Mickey told them.

“Hey, you think there's a chance they have secret rooms in this house? You know, a lot of big houses or places rich people own have shit like that.” Linda asked, doing her own searching through a desk.

This was the first time they had been able to search the entire house for shit and Ian was determined to find something.

“Dunno, you think? Maybe it’s a book that opens up a secret passageway, like on Scooby Doo.” Ian grinned, pulling books out and flipping through the pages in case anything was hidden inside them.

Ian made his way through the book shelf as Linda did the desk and Svetlana took the liberty to search the hall outside the room.

“I don't think theres anything-“ Ian began, but stopped abruptly when he found a book that had been gutted. A hole inside of it had been cut out as if they wanted to hide something there. He flipped through the mutilated pages and found a key stuffed inside, “I got something!” Ian shouted, Linda and Svetlana immediately came rushing over.

“Key was hidden in this book. Looks like it goes to a storage or something.” Ian said, holding the key with a gloved hand. “You got a bag to put this in?”

Svetlana handed him a small evidence bag and allowed Ian to put the key inside, as well as the book in another one. “Should dust them both for prints.” She agreed, placing them in a box she brought.

“Keep digging. I want this house torn apart.” Svetlana ordered them, Ian and Linda going back to work as she left the room to inform the others.

Hours had passed and Ian hadn't found anything else. Whatever they were hoping to find, apparently it wasn't there. Neither him or Linda, nor the team, had found anything even remotely helpful after the key.

“The key could have something to do with it? Maybe whatever Mickey Milkovich is talking about is hidden in whatever the key goes to.” Linda suggested as they rode back to the station.

She had a point. Whatever Mickey was talking about didn't seem to be in the Stewart family home, so where else could it be? Unless the Stewarts didn’t have it in the first place.

Linda could tell Ian’s brain was practically frying itself from the continuously deep thought he was in and it made her sigh. “Stressing over this isn’t going to make us find anything faster. Just relax, Ian. We’re gonna figure it out, and if we don’t, I’ll hang Mickey up by his toes and force it out of him. I know you wont nark on me.” She teased, hitting their shoulders together playfully.

Oh, if only the case was the only thing he was worried about.

****

  
Kash packed a bag and slipped his phone into his pocket as Linda got the boys’ bags ready to go in the room across from him.

“How was work? Didn’t get a chance to ask yet.” Kash asked, zipping up his duffel bag and scrambling around to fit his phone charger and bathroom supplies into the side pocket. If only camps came with all of this shit already.

“Good, we’re actually getting a lot done on the Stewart's case. Remember that? Didn’t seem like it was going anywhere for the longest time, but I think we’re finally cracking it.” Linda said as she walked into their bedroom, placing three bags next to Kash’s.

He glanced up at the window, looking into their backyard as he chewed on his lip, “Sounds good. Glad you're finally getting to do something besides sitting around all day at your desk.”

“Sitting around all day? You think I do paperwork all day long? Real funny. I bust my ass to get my paycheck, and what do you do? Build shit? Whatever, you’re gonna be late if you don get a move on. Boys!” Linda shouted, leaving the bedroom again to gather their kids.

Kash grabbed their bags and went into the living room with a sullen expression on his face.

“Remember, don’t let them go swimming without their floaties. Kash Jr nearly drowned last time.” Linda told Kash, handing him a bag of snacks. “Its for the drive in case they get hungry. Theres some apples and peanuts in there.”

The boys groaned at the snacks she packed, thinking their mother didn’t actually know what the hell a snack even was.

“Don’t worry,” Kash said as they got into the car, “We’ll grab some food on the way there. Just gotta make a quick stop first.”

 

  
In the station parking lot, Kash left the boys in the car and told them to lock the doors. “I’ll be right back, just gotta take care of something.”

Ian was sitting at his desk as Kash strolled up, “Hey,” he spoke lowly, not wanting anyone to hear him. “The boys are in the car, just wanted to come say bye. We should be back Monday afternoon sometime.”

Grinning slightly, Ian nodded. “Id hug you, but people might get suspicious so we’ll make up for it when you get back. I'll even something to celebrate with, chardonnay sound okay?”

“Sounds perfect. Hows it going here? Linda mentioned something about a new lead in that big Stewart case?”

Ian looked around and nodded, “Cant talk about it though, Im sorry. You should get going though, I don’t want you guys being late.” He ran a finger softly down Kash’s arm before smiling.

“Yeah.” Kash nodded after a few moments, “I’ll text you when I get there if I have cell service.”

****

 

Mickey spent his Friday night with his sister after he arrived to her place, their old childhood home, to bring her more groceries.

“Mick, I know you mean well, but I seriously want no part in how you spend your money if you’ve had to kill people for it.” Mandy sighed as she watched Mickey put the groceries away.

“You wanna starve?”

No, she didn't, but it doesn't mean shes going to keep from voicing how she feels.

“And for your information, I didn’t kill anyone. That ain’t my job.” Mickey raises an eyebrow at his sister before pulling out some cash and sitting it on the table. “Use it for whatever you want. Pay a bill or go buy yourself something, I don’t care, just don’t go around thinking I kill people for a living. That ain’t what I do.”

"Close enough.”

Mickey didn’t answer. He knew he wasn't innocent whatsoever and couldn't argue with that.

“Wanna watch a movie? Don’t gotta be back again today.” He asked, plopping down on the couch in the living room. Back when they were kids, he and Mandy used to try and build club houses with sheets draped over the same couch and the coffee table. Well, until their dad tore it down and told them to stop acting stupid.

“Fine. Iggy and Tony are coming over later anyways. Invited them over so I could tell them. Joey couldn’t make it, but I guess he’s gonna hear about it sooner or later.” Mandy shrugged, picking at her nails as Mickey flipped through the TV stations.

“Yeah? They'll be fine with it. Probably excited, if anything. They like kids.”

“I just don’t think Im cut out for being a mom. I don’t even know what to do about money to keep the heat on half the time, how the fuck am I supposed to afford diapers or formula and stuff?”

Mickey turned to her and took her hand, “I got it covered. I got some money coming in, shouldn’t take long. I promised you that Id take care of you and I am. Once the money comes in, you can leave Chicago. Get out of the Southside and make a better life for you and the kid then let me catch up to you when I can.”

Her brother had always been her rock. The one person she could always depend on, but she was worried about him. What if he was caught and sent to prison?

“I ain't going no where, Mandy. I got it all planned out, just trust me.” Mickey added, seeing the fear in her eyes. “Im getting out of this work, just will take some time so I can make sure I actually get out alive. Know you don’t wanna hear that, but it’s the truth.”

Mandy leaned over and placed her head on Mickey’s shoulder, watching a movie start to play on the TV, “Thank you.”

****

 

"How’s it been having the house to yourself? Surely you're enjoying the peace and quiet.” Ian laughed, sipping from the white coffee mug Linda had given him as they sat out in the backyard at her early Saturday morning before work.

“Yeah, the peace and quiet’s always good, just miss my boys. Miss them when they're gone, but hate the noise when they're here. I can never win, Ian.” Linda sat her mug down and went over to the water hose, spraying her flowers in her garden.

In the back corner of the Karib yard was a square of bricks lining out a big space where all sorts of flowers were planted. It had surprised Ian the first time he came over, but he quickly learned that just because Linda was a hard ass, doesn't mean she didn't like soft things like flowers. Her and Fiona would get along just fine, honestly.

Ian walked over with his mug and smiled at the nearly dying flowers. “Its getting pretty cold out for them to be alive, I think.”

“Yeah, trying to keep them alive for as long as possible, but with October quickly approaching, I doubt its gonna do anything.” She shrugged, finishing up the watering and tossing the hose aside.

“They look good though. I like them.” Ian assured her, patting her back before taking a drink from his coffee. “We should probably get going though. Svetlana will have our ass if we’re late.”

They went inside and Linda grabbed her jacket before heading out to catch a ride with Ian, neither of them seeing a point in riding separately when they didn't live too far from each other.

 

  
“Anything new with the case?” Ian asked Svetlana as he walked in the station, finding her by the coffee. “Or with the key, actually?”

“Nothing yet. Its still being ran through the system, but we do know its to a storage facility somewhere in town. Where? No fucking clue, but we should know by the end of the week or next week. You know how many storage facilities there are in Chicago? A lot.” She stirred some creamer into her coffee and let out a satisfied noise after taking a sip.

“How about the prints? Find any?”

“Yes. Marcus and Carrie both had their prints on the key, but they were the only two. Whatever that key goes to is a big secret, Im guessing.”

“Could even be what got them killed.” Ian added before going to his desk and putting his jacket on the back of his seat. He went through crime scene photos for a robbery that happened during the night before hearing his phone go off.

_Its_ _Mick_ , _can_ _you_ _meet_ _me?_

**Meet you where? How’d you even get my number?**

_Dont worry about it. Can u or not? Its important_

**Yeah. Give me about 10 mins, where should I meet you?**

_3127 NorthGate. 12th floor_

  
“Hey, gotta go meet Mickey. He needs to see me, said it was important.” Ian told Linda, putting his jacket back on and clearing his desk of the crime scene photos.

“You want me to go with you?”

“No, I think it'll be okay. I’ll call in if I need you, keep your radio on.”

With that, Ian sprinted out of the department and into his off duty car for privacy. If anyone was suspicious about Mickey, the last thing he needed to do was park a police car out front of where they're gonna meet at.

****

  
When he arrived, Ian looked around and immediately recognized where he was. Of course Mickey would live in a pent house.

Ian went inside the glamorous building, letting the door man hold the door open for him before getting in the elevator and pressing number 12.

The elevator went up until it stopped and opened to let Ian out. It was only a small space between the elevator and the locked pent house doors. Ian knocked and looked around the metal doors, thinking this place had to be a fuck ton of rent every month.

“Thanks for coming.” Mickey said as soon as he opened the door, shutting the door behind Ian as he was let inside.

“Whats this about?” Ian asked, looking around at the huge layout. It was widely spaced out with expensive looking furniture everywhere, including a big screen TV just in front of the glass windows lining the far wall, looking out into the city. His floor was hardwood with sky lights on the ceiling, which must mean Mickey is at the very top floor of the building. From what Ian could tell, Mickey was loaded. No wonder he had a lawyer on speed dial.

“I needed to ask you if you made any progress. I didn’t want to risk coming into the station again, Ive been too many times.” Mickey asked, going over into the kitchen where Ian followed.

“Yeah. Searched the home again and found a key. Do you know what it might go to?” Ian asked, seeing the rustic looking kitchen and completely confused by it. It seemed more laid back than the rest of the house. Like it wasn't used that often.

“A key? Maybe. You thinking a storage? Ive heard rumors about one.” Mickey said and got out a glass, filling it with bourbon.

Ian gave a skeptical look to Mickey and leaned against the counter nearest the stove, “You've heard rumors about a storage? So you're close to whoever hurt that family?”

Mickey turned around and set the glass of alcohol down, nodding. “Yeah, trynna get out. You gonna ruin for that for me by telling your boss?”

“Don’t see any reason why that would ruin you getting out of it.”

“Man, don’t be stupid. She finds out Im in a mob and she’ll come after me for it. Im trynna help you lock these bastards up without putting a target on my back so I can get out.”

Ian hadn't ever heard of anyone getting out of a mob alive. Usually once you join, you're in it for life.

“You're in the mob? Which one? Which should we be looking at?”

Mickey stood there silently, bringing the glass up to his lips and drinking it all in one gulp. “Think you already know the answer to that.”

The Lishman Mob.

“Look man, just be careful around the people you love. Ain't always who you think they are.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ian scrunched his eyebrows, straightening up and stepping away from the counter. “Is it because someone around me is in the mob, too?”

Mickey let his eyes roam down Ian’s body as the officer stepped closer to him then poured some more bourbon into his glass, “Like I said, be careful. Don’t go running your mouth.”

****

  
“What’d he want?” Linda asked as Ian got back, mind completely racing over Mickey’s words. Someone around him was betraying them.

But who was it?

Ian looked around the police room subtly, trying his best to not look suspicious. It could anyone of them.

“Hello?” Linda raised an eyebrow, waving her hand in front of his face as Ian sat at his desk. “How’d it go?”

“Oh. It was fine. He just wanted an update.”

Ian knew he should go to Svetlana and tell her about what Mickey said to him, but he wasn't exactly sure what to tell. He had no proof whatsoever and the last thing an officer should do is point fingers at another officer.

“Guess that makes sense. Don’t wanna come here too much.” Linda sat at her own desk before pulling out some paperwork to fill out. “Gotta complete this shit before Tuesday. Judge Anderson needs some information on someone who’s requesting another trial. The asshole went away for sexual assault charges, no way is he getting my recommendation for another trial.”

As much as Ian loved to hear Linda’s rants about the scum bags she puts away, he really didn't want to hear it. “Tell Svetlana Im not feeling well. Im gonna go home. Let me know if you need a ride back and I'll come pick you up.”

Ian grabbed a pile of files and went out to his car after clocking out. He needed to get away and think. He needed to find this asshole who infiltrated the department and lock them up.

****

  
Ian was sat on his living room floor, papers spread out everywhere. He took down the pictures from his wall and began hanging up important information on it, along with photos of everyone on the squad.

“Reynolds, joined three years ago. Has a family and has never been in trouble with the law.” Ian mumbled to himself, writing down everything he knew about the fellow officer on a piece of paper before getting up and pinning it next to the photo of Officer Xavier Reynolds.

“Karib, joined five years ago. Has family like Reynolds, partner, and the last one Id ever expect.” Ian spoke to himself again, pinning up an information sheet on Linda next to her photo before doing the rest with everyone on the squad. Just by looking at the photos and information each of them, Ian couldn't even pick who he thinks his first suspect should be. Whoever it is was doing damn good at blending in.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
